Et toi Moony, tu feras quoi quand tu seras grand?
by Mag-mus
Summary: Rentrée de noël en 1975. Remus Lupin, préfet commence la nouvelle année par une retenue. Eh si finalement c'était l'occasion d'espionner ses professeurs et de faire un choix qui changera le cours de sa vie? Attention Rating M! En réponse au défi rentrée d


Un OS en réponse au défi "rentrée" de la communauté remusienne **_wolvie werelove_** et publié là-bas sous le titre de _"choix de carrière"_ (l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil), les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! XD

Attention, c'est du **rating M**! N'allez pas plus loin si cela vous dérange. Et il y a même un petit avertissement pour cause de voyeurisme (Mon Dieu, j'ai honte! lol)

* * *

À peine vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de vacances de Noël que Remus récoltait sa première heure de colle en cette nouvelle année 1975. James, Sirius et Peter avaient investi une salle de classe vide pour accomplir l'étape finale qui ferait d'eux des animagi : la transformation. Et Remus, désigné pour faire le guet, n'avait pas eu le temps de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité que le professeur McGonagall le surprenait dans les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu. S'en était suivi un interminable laïus sur ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que préfet de Gryffondor et l'amère déception qu'elle éprouvait à voir un élève sérieux se laisser entraîner vers l' indiscipline par ses camarades. 

D'un pas vif, il se dirigeait maintenant vers la serre n°5 qui avait partiellement brûlée pendant les vacances. Une sombre affaire impliquant Hagrid, la boisson et son parapluie rose où tout le monde savait qu'il dissimulait les deux morceaux de sa baguette rafistolée à l'aide d'adhésif magique. Dumbledore avait étouffé l'affaire, prétextant qu'une plante saharienne inflammable n'avait pas supporté l'humidité du climat tropical de la serre n°5. Remus ne devait y passer qu'une heure : le temps de repeindre le mur Sud. McGonagall semblait ne pas s'être tout à fait dépareillée de son esprit de Noël.

Après avoir fait fondre la neige grâce à un sortilège de chauffage pour tracer un sentier depuis le château, il atteignit enfin la porte de la serre. Elle aussi avait subi des dommages pendant l'incendie mais elle avait été complètement remise à neuf, depuis lors fini le grincement strident qui accompagnait chacune de ses ouvertures.

Ce n'est seulement après l'avoir franchie que Remus remercia Merlin, Hagrid, le Firewhisky et même le Père Noël pour lui avoir accordé un vœu qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir formulé. Dickman, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (jamais il n'avait mieux porté son nom) avait accolé la jeune et toute aussi nouvelle professeur Chourave contre un pan du mur. Tout deux partageaient le baiser le plus torride que Remus n'avait jamais vu. Sirius lui-même serait passé pour un amateur à côté d'eux! Dickman avait déjà délacé le corsage de Chourave et sa main caressait doucement sa poitrine laiteuse, s'attardant sensiblement sur la pointe de ses seins.

Remus n'avait jamais trouvé le professeur Chourave- Pomona- sexy. Elle était continuellement recouverte de terre et de poussière comme si elle ne quittait jamais les serres qu'elle affectionnait tant (et Remus comprenait désormais pourquoi). Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté à proprement parlé, pas comme Tiffany Tamber, une élève plus Pouf que Souffle de sixième année sur qui tous les mâles de plus de douze ans et normalement constitués, fantasmaient. Chourave était une jeune femme plantureuse, aux seins lourds, aux fesses très rebondies et dotée de hanches larges où il pouvait aujourd'hui admirer les poignées d'amour…

Et pourtant, son corps réagit immédiatement à la vue de son professeur de botanique, gémissante et totalement offerte à son regard et accessoirement à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour. Elle était à l'image de ce qu'elle aimait tant : la terre. Douce, chaude, accueillante, rebondie…

Dickman saisit soudain ses poignets fins qu'il releva d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de la caresser. D'un geste sans doute mainte fois répété (Chourave et lui se donnaient-ils donc fréquemment rendez-vous ici ?) il sortit sa ceinture des pans de son pantalon et la fit claquer dans l'air tel un fouet. Chourave rit doucement à cela et Remus sentit son érection se rappeler douloureusement à lui. Il n'osa cependant pas la délivrer, il aurait déjà suffisamment de problèmes si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir ici, comme un vulgaire voyeur… Mais le spectacle de Pomona ainsi découvert l'hypnotisait littéralement, ses pieds étaient comme ancrés au sol.

Sans plus attendre, Dickman enroula le cuir de sa ceinture autour des poignets de son amante et le resserra autour du tuteur d'un plante grimpante. Chourave était ainsi complètement soumise au bon vouloir du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci leva sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et murmura un sortilège de disparition. Le peu de tissu qui recouvrait encore le professeur de botanique disparut et Remus ne parvint à retenir un glapissement. L'intimité de son lit à baldaquin se révélait plus que nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas jouir ici et maintenant dans la serre n°5. Il ferma les yeux un instant, repensant au réveillon de Noël qui venait d'avoir lieu, au match de quidditch qui devait se tenir ce week-end, à ses cours… ses cours de botanique… FoutreMerlin ! Il en revenait à Chourave, à ses gémissements rauques qui se répercutaient maintenant en écho dans l'immense serre.

Et il rouvrit les yeux.

Dickman se mouvait maintenant en elle avec aisance. Il saisit une de ses cuisses qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. La seconde suivit bientôt le même chemin et il la maintint étroitement serrée contre lui, tout en continuant de la pénétrer. Bientôt leurs mouvements se firent plus désordonnés et Dickman accéléra encore un peu plus son rythme. Soudainement il saisit sa baguette et trancha le cuir de la ceinture qui maintenait Chourave. Il l'allongea sur le bureau, au milieu des copies des cinquième années que Remus avait ramassé pendant le cours de ce matin.

Un dernier mouvement et il éjacula en elle. Chourave le suivit quasi-immédiatement et un cri aigu succéda à ses gémissements rauques. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, apparemment peu enclins à se séparer.

Remus revint doucement à la réalité. Doucement il franchit à nouveau le seuil de la serre et parcourut le chemin inverse qui le menait jusqu'au château, et à son dortoir… La neige n'avait pas encore recouvert le sentier qu'il avait tracé et il le remonta au pas de course. Obnubilé par le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister, il n'aperçut que trop tard Peeves se diriger vers lui, muni d'un grand seau d'eau glacé qu'il déversa sur un des symboles de l'autorité à Poudlard, refroidissant considérablement ses ardeurs.

Un « Waddiwasi » plus tard, il pénétrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il retrouva les trois autres Maraudeurs, occupés à feuilleter des brochures aux couleurs criardes devant un feu de cheminée.

- Eh Moony ! Tu viens nous aider à trouver notre voie ? l'apostropha Sirius.

Il avait totalement oublié que les entretiens d'orientation pour les cinquièmes années débutaient demain.

- Bah alors, tu as l'air grincheux Moony, l'interrogea James.

- Plutôt…refroidi. Vous vous êtes décidés ? répondit-il en désignant les brochures du regard.

- Ouep ! Prongs et moi serons le tandem d'aurors le plus connu de tous les temps et Wormtail vise le Ministère. Et toi ? Toujours Sainte Mangouste ?

- Ou…À vrai dire non. J'ai changé d'avis. L'enseignement me plait plutôt bien…

- Un Maraudeur professeur ? s'exclama James. Bah, du moment que ce n'est pas Padfoot !

- Hé ! riposta l'intéressé.

- Et tu as décidé à quel poste ? reprit James sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son ami.

La vision de Chourave à demi-dénudée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Oui. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

* * *

Allors vous en pensez quoi? Un petit mot pour me le dire svp? Ca fait toujours très plaisir! 


End file.
